This invention relates to electromagnetic relays, and it relates, more particularly, to electromagnetic relays wherein the axis of the coil extends parallel to the connecting surface of the relay, with at least one stationary opposite contact element mounted in a first flange of the spool and a winding support in both flanges respectively.
A conventional relay of this type is disclosed in German patent document DE-OS No. 34 28 595. In this document, the terminal elements take the form of flat plugs and are essentially anchored in a base and subsequently connected in the spool, together with associated electrical elements. These electrical connecting elements, for example, between the winding supports inside the spool flanges and the corresponding plug and socket connections or between the relay spring and its terminal elements inside the base, require additional processes which cannot be easily automated. The assembly of the armature with its bearing spring is particularly unsuited to automated production.